To the Point of Exhaustion
by Kaira-chan
Summary: COMPLETEYugi's been over-working himself, and all his friends know it. He says okay, but they stop believing him once he collapses in Gym class. What could be driving him this hard? And why won't he stop?
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: I've been meaning to write this for a while now, but I've always gotten distracted. It'll be a short fic, probably at most four chapters long...

  


Yami Kaira: Thank Ra. You could do for some short stories now...

  


Kaira-chan: I know, I know....

  


Yami: u.u.... poor aibou....

  


Pharaoh Yami: Yesh, poor poor Yugi. 

  


Yami: Well, Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! ^_^

  


Kaira-chan: how can you say that with a smile?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Thank you _Harpy _for beta reading this chapter!_

  


"Are you sure you're okay Yugi?" Jonouchi asked his friend. Yugi's head was on his desk, his eyelids drooping closed. Jonouchi was sitting backwards in his own desk, his arms crossed on Yugi's, though he didn't have his head resting. 

  


"I'm fine Jonouchi," Yugi said tiredly, "I just didn't get enough sleep."

  


"Well, no wonder!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "All you ever do is work, work, work! You never have time to hang out with your friends anymore!" 

  


Yugi nodded. "I know. How about we hang out of Friday. I get off work early, so we could hang out at around seven."

  


Jonouchi pursed his lips. "Don't you think you might want that time off for some R & R Yugi?"

  


Yugi looked at him, obviously not understanding. 

  


"Rest and Relaxation Yug'! R & R! Take a nap, take a bath, go to the spa."

  


Yugi shook his head. "I'd much rather hang out with you guys," Yugi said. He didn't have to name the people for Jonouchi to know whom 'you guys' meant. "Besides," he added, "I don't have the money to go to the spa."

  


Jonouchi stared at him. "You're telling me that after getting three separate jobs, plus doing extra chores around the game shop for more money, you don't have enough money to spend a day at the spa?"

  


Yugi smiled weakly. "I'm saving up for something Jonouchi," he said quietly. 

"_What _could possibly be this important?" Jonouchi demanded. 

  


"It's important to me Jonouchi. You might not get it. Probably no one would," Yugi's voice faded out, and his last words were practically inaudible to Jonouchi, even though he was but a foot away from his best friend, "but it's important to _me_."

  


Class started. Yugi had managed to stay awake. Jonouchi didn't know how he did it. _Three separate jobs! _ One job at Kaiba Corp, from right after school to nine o'clock. A second one at some burger joint from nine thirty to one o'clock AM. Both gave him Saturday and Sunday off. Then he had his third one on Sunday's, teaching kids to duel. It might sound easy, but Jonouchi knew that they were arrogant pricks that Yugi was teaching, who thought they could take on the world. Who thought that the game was so easy to play? He taught them all day on Sunday's, from six o'clock AM, to twelve o'clock AM. The on Saturday's, right after school, he volunteered at an Animal Shelter. _Volunteered_, as if he had the time to do something like that. When he finally got home, or on his breaks, instead of sleeping like a normal person would've, he did his _homework_. 

  


Jonouchi sighed, half-tempted to fall asleep himself as the teacher droned on and on about nothing really. But, he figured, if Yugi somehow could stay awake, it was the least he could do. 

  


The bell rang. Class was over, _finally_. Jonouchi got up, and leaned on Yugi's desk. 

  


"You really should go home, Yug'," Jonouchi said. "You look dead."

  


Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine, really Jonouchi. I'll see you in the final period, okay?" he said, gathering his books and standing up. Jonouchi nodded. 

  


"Fine. We're going to be playing basketball, aren't we?" Jonouchi asked, referring to the final period, gym. 

  


Yugi nodded. "I'll see you then," and then he walked out of the door. 

  


Jonouchi sighed, then left the classroom himself. For once, he was the last one out. 

  
  
  


_Tick, tick, tick tock tick..._

  


Jonouchi glared at the clock. He swore it was going slower then usual.

  


"What is it, mutt?" Seto sneered beside him. "Is the puppy hungry?" 

  


"Shut up Kaiba!" Jonouchi snapped, whispering fiercely. "I'm waiting for next period."

  


"Gym? Is that the only class the puppy is passing?" Seto mocked. 

  


Jonouchi glared. He had forgotten Seto was in his gym class. 

  


"For your information, Kaiba, I have a B in this class. And no, I'm worried about a friend," Jonouchi countered. 

  


"You mean Mutou?" Seto asked. Jonouchi nodded. "Hard worker that kid is," Seto said.

  


"Yeah, he's also an over worker," Jonouchi hissed. Before Seto could reply, the bell rang, and faster then anyone had ever seen someone leave the class, Jonouchi was out of there. 

  


He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when he saw Yugi sitting on the bleachers on the edge of the gym. At least he knew his friend was okay, but he was hoping that Yugi had the common sense to go home and rest. 

  


A few moments later, the rest of their friends, and Seto entered the gymnasium.

  


"Yugi still not getting enough rest?" Anzu whispered to Jonouchi, and Jonouchi nodded, sighing and running his hand through his hair. 

  


"That kid really doesn't like giving up, does he?" Honda asked, looking at Yugi with both concern and admiration in his eyes. 

  


"Even when it would be most healthy for him," Ryou added on quietly. 

A few moments after that, the class began. 

  


"First, I want the class to run 3 laps," the gym teacher explained loudly, "then meet back in the center for more instructions."

  


The majority of the class cried out in protest, yet they all still began running the laps. Jonouchi ran beside Yugi, looking worried. Yugi looked up into his taller friend's face, and smiled. 

  


"Run ahead, Jonouchi," Yugi grinned. "I'm just slowing you down."

  


Jonouchi shook his head, "not at all bud!" 

  


Yugi sighed. "I know I'm slowing you down Jonouchi. Just run ahead, okay?"

  


Jonouchi looked at Yugi, his face showing no emotion, then began to speed up. 

Just as he was about half way around they gym, a boy went down in a melange of red, black, gold and blue. 

  


"Yugi!" Jonouchi cried, running as fast as he could to the boy's side. He was the first one there, and fell to his knees beside him, then propped up his head. 

  


"Yugi! Yugi are you okay?" He asked. Yugi's eyes remained closed, and he didn't answer. 

  


"He's unconscious!" Anzu cried out, arriving on the scene. "Someone call an ambulance!" 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Not a whole lot to say at the moment...

  


Pharaoh Yami: Just please review!!


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: O_O **Falls off of chair** I had no idea this story would be so... so ... _popular_ O_O;;..... this is enough reviews to satisfy me for the entire story... ... Who said you could stop reviewing!! Keep 'em coming!!

  


Yami Kaira: Great . Now you all got her on an ego trip... 

  


Kaira: **Jumps in front of Yami Kaira** I'm better than yo~~u. I'm better than yo~~u.... **looks at readers** but you're all the greatest!!!!!

  


Yami: O_O;;;; ... okay~~~...

  


Pharaoh Yami: And Kaira-chan owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Kapeich?? Yeah!! That's right!! Her real identity is!!! Kazuki Takahashi!!! **Begins pulling on Kaira's face like it was a mask**

  


Kaira: OW!! STOP IT!! T_T....

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


_Yami no Yugi_ _knocked on the door, which was currently closed. "Aibou?" he called, when he received no answer, he called out again "Aibou??"_

  


_ Inside he head a groan, and too that as permission to open the door. There, lying on a big, comfortable bed, with a race car bed sheet, was Yugi, barely awake. _

  


_ "Did I wake you?" Yami no Yugi asked, walking into the room and sitting on the end of the bed. _

  


_ "Yeah," Yugi nodded, "but it's okay, I gotta wake up anyway."_

  


_ "Aibou," Yami no Yugi growled low. The growl deepened when Yugi sat up. Yami no Yugi stood up, and sat beside Yugi, then pushed him down so his head was resting on the big, down filled pillow. "You need to sleep, and you know that."_

  


_ "I can't sleep, mou hitori no boku," Yugi said, though it sounded more like a whimper. "I don't have the time. _You _should know that more than anyone."_

  


_ Yami no Yugi shook his head. "I do know what you need more than anyone. Apparently more then you do yourself. And you _need _to sleep," he said, his voice soothing and low, making Yugi's eyes drift close, for a few brief moments, before they fluttered open again. _

  


_ "I can't sleep! I don't have the time! I still need to raise more money!" Yugi said sharply, sitting up again. _

  


_ "Aibou. You need to rest, please?" Yami no Yugi now sounded like he was pleading to the other, as he rubbed the back of his hand against Yugi's face. _

  


_ "I - I guess I could for a moment," Yugi said, leaning on Yami no Yugi. _

  


_ Yami no Yugi smiled softly at his other, but it quickly disappeared when Yugi looked up at him. "I can't sleep, knowing that I'm not raising the money when I _know_ I can be." _

  


_ "Aibou!" Yami no Yugi yelled, very exasperated. When he saw Yugi's look of fear, he immediately lowered his voice. "Please? You can't work right now, and you know that. Your body needs time to rest. Time you haven't been giving it. You've barely eaten either. Please, just forget about the money for a little bit."_

  


_ "Forget? _FORGET?! _This isn't something I can just forget about! I thought you would at least know that!" _

  


_ "I know ai-"_

  


_ "Obviously you don't!" Yugi screamed. His voice suddenly went dangerously low. "Get out."_

  


_ "What? Aibou..."_

  


_ "Get out!" Yugi's voice was now quivering. _

  


_ "Ai-"_

  


_ "GET OUT!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!" _

  


_ And, before Yami no Yugi knew what was happening, he was being forced out of the room. The door slammed behind him. _

  


_ "AIBOU!" Yami no Yugi screamed through the door. He received no reply. "AIBOU?!" He started to bang on the door, only to be repelled back by a strong current of electricity. _

  


_ "Aibou...." and he went back into his own maze of a room, crestfallen. _

  
  


"Is he going to be okay?" Jonouchi asked the doctor who had just emerged from the room Yugi was in at the moment. 

  


The doctor chuckled a little. "Of course he is. He's just suffering a little from exhaustion. He just needs some rest, and some food. He hasn't been eating or sleeping much lately, and that not only puts a strain on the mind, but on the body also."

  


"That's good to hear," Jonouchi smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared at the next word out of the doctor's mouth. 

  


"However," the doctor said, looking down at his papers. Jonouchi stiffened. "You wouldn't happen to know why he hasn't been getting the sleep, or the nourishment, would you?"

  


"He's been taking up a lot of jobs lately, and still keeping up with his school work," Jonouchi laughed nervously, "if it were me, I'd just skip school to get sleep, but not Yug', huh?"

  


"You wouldn't know what possessed him to take the jobs, would you?" in response, Jonouchi shook his head. 

  


"Why do you wanna know?" Jonouchi asked. What did this have to do about medical business?

  


"Well, you see. Something's just not adding up here. The body can take a lot more then the mind can, when it comes to lack of sleep and such. But, Mr. Mutou's body is the thing that seems to be driven to the point of exhaustion. His mind, though it has suffered some strain, seems to be just fine. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

  


Jonouchi blinked. Did that mean that Yugi's other half had been having to take some of the work also? If so, why? As far as Jonouchi's knowledge of the matter knew, which was more the most, Yami no Yugi only took control when Yugi really needed it. Was this money that important to Yugi?

  


It took him a moment, before he realized the doctor was waiting for an answer. "No, I don't know anything about it, sorry," Jonouchi answered, shooting the doctor a sheepish grin. 

  


The doctor shrugged, and then began walking away. 

  


"Wait! Doctor!" Jonouchi cried, running up behind him. The doctor looked at him. "Can I go inside? You know, see Yugi?"

  


The doctor shook his head. "Sorry, the kid needs his rest, you might disturb him. The doors locked, so don't even bother."

  


Jonouchi nodded solemnly. "I understand, doc." Said doctor nodded, and walked away. 

  


Jonouchi grinned. "I understand all right. But, we couldn't wake him up in gym when we tried, I doubt that I'd wake him up if I wanted to. Besides, I'll be quiet," he said, to no one in particular. He fished a piece of wire out of his pocket, then bent in front of the door. He stuck the wire in the handle, and began twisting it around, until he heard the familiar click. 

  


He smiled, and pushed open the door silently. He closed it behind him just as silently, then sat down in the chair that was beside his bed. 

  


He looked at Yugi. Besides the bags under his eyes, and the tube in his arm pumping nutrients into him, he looked like he was just sleeping. It was weird, to know that your friend had collapsed, yet looked simply like he was asleep. 

  


"Yugi," Jonouchi whispered, looking over his friend's peaceful face. "I wish that I knew what was driving you so hard. I could help. You know I would, bud," he sighed, then rested his arms on the back of the chair, and his face on his arms. "You _know _I would help."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah... I'd appreciate reviews!!!!

  


~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~`

Violet Wolf:

Yes, poor Yugi indeed ^_^ you know I'll keep writing =P

  


Shadu:

Lol ^_^ I shall continue ^_^

  
  


Dagger5:

Yay ^-^ I'm glad you think so. O_O no... not Yugi's puppy eyes!!! Ahhhh!! ^_^

  
  


takuya:

Lol ^_^ I'm glad you think so. And I hope I updated soon enough

  
  


Red Roses2:

I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Well... I'm not really sure... it depends what mood I'm in when I write the final chapter ^-^

  
  


Mittens no Hikari:

Lol ^_^ I hope I updated soon enough ^_^ Yay!! Favorites list!!! **Hands over a Yugi plushie* ^-^ lol. Ack O_O not more Yugi-puppy-eyes!!

  
  


ACME-Rian:

Heheh ^_^;; I'm glad you liked it ^_^ ...

  
  


WolfKeeper989:

Yay ^_^ interest =P

  
  


I luv Kai:

I highly doubt it and 2. Right now ^-^

  
  


sugarpony:

Lol, you'll probably see next chapter ^_^ or catch a glimpse of it...

  
  


DarkChao1663:

Lol, well, this for one ^_^

  
  


Jill:

This happens for one ^_^ 

  
  


Kittani:

Well... he collapsed in gym class?

  
  


YumeTakato:

heheh ^_^;;; sorry about that...

  
  


Deranged black kitten of doom:

I'm glad you thought so ^_^

  
  


Yami-Yugi3:

He's... well.. right there ^_^ **Points up**

  
  


Goth Child of Zyon:

Sure ^_^

  
  


Misura:

you shall see!! Mwahahaha!! Lol, and yes, Yugi _should _listen to Yami, shouldn't he?? *Blinks* 

  
  


MysticDreamer673:

Yesh, poor Yugi indeed

  
  


Aurora DeNeil:

Lol ^-^ Yesh, poor Yugi indeed ^-^ here's more!!


	3. Chappy 3

Kaira-chan: here's the next chapter. And at the end is a dream ^_^

  


Yami Kaira: Only one more chapter to go!!

  


Kaira-chan: ^___^ Happy happy joy joy. 

  


Yami: It's not that any of us mind this fic, its just that once Kaira-chan's through with it she'll only have 24 ongoing fics and... yeah ^_^;;

  


Kaira-chan: ^___^ Hope that you enjoy this!!

  


Pharaoh Yami: and, since, of course, Kaira-chan truly is Kazuki Takahashi... she owns Yu-Gi-Oh... if only I could figure out how to get that mask off...

  


All other muses: ITS NOT A MASK!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THANK YOU _HARPYLADY456 _FOR BETA READING THIS CHAPTER!! _ _(And saying I was easy to beta!! That made my day!)_

  


"Mmm...?" Yugi moaned, his eyes easing half open. He felt something shift at his feet, and looked to see Jonouchi at the foot of his bed, kneeling beside it, but his head was resting on the mattress. 

Jonouchi's eyes opened slightly, and then shot up when he saw Yugi looking at him. "Yugi! You shouldn't be awake right now," Jonouchi said. 

Yugi sighed and closed his mind. "Not you too," Yugi sighed, then turned away from Jonouchi slightly. 

"Not me too... you mean... the other you?" Jonouchi blinked slowly, and saw the troubled look on Yugi's face. "What happened?"

"I just noticed how uncaring mou hitori no boku is," Yugi growled lowly. "He, of all people should know how important this is to me, and then he has the nerve to practically say how stupid I am!"

Jonouchi blinked slowly again, digesting all of this. "So, you got angry at him?" Jonouchi asked slowly, and upon seeing the flash of blind anger that crossed his innocent features, he sighed. "Listen, Yugi, what did he say, exactly?" 

Yugi glared at Jonouchi. "Great, now I got _you _on my back as well."

Jonouchi shook his head, and raised his hands in front of his chest, as though he were surrendering. "No, I don't plan to get on your back about anything. I just want to know what the other you said."

"He said..." Yugi brow furrowed, as he tried to recall the conversation. "To forget about getting the money, even though he _knows _that this is really important to me. I didn't know he could be so - be so..." Yugi was at a loss of words. 

Jonouchi sat down in the chair by the bed. "Hey. Do you remember when he and Kaiba were dueling on Pegasus' castle?"

Yugi shuddered. "Don't remind me!" 

Jonouchi's face was completely serious, something that rarely occurred, if ever. "Well, back then, he thought he was doing what was best for you. He wanted to help save your grandpa, and to do that, he was willing to win at all costs, remember?" 

Yugi nodded hesitantly. 

"So, I figure, mostly whatever the other you does, is for you and your benefit, but a lot of the time, he just doesn't know how to do it, or he does it wrong, y'know? Maybe he's not telling you to _completely _forget about the money, but y'know, just take a little break from raising money so you can rest," Jonouchi said, his voice somewhat soothing. 

Yugi, for a second, seemed about to give into Jonouchi's request, before his eyes flashed. "I can't take a break! I don't have time to take a break! I need to get to work!" Yugi sat up quickly, ignoring the wave of dizziness that overcame him. 

Jonouchi took him by the shoulders, and forced him to lay down. "Calm down Yugi. I Kaiba called all of your other jobs, and they all understand, and you get a week off."

"You did _what?_" Yugi growled, attempting to get up again, but in his weakened state, and Jonouchi's gentle, yet firm grip on his shoulders, made his attempts futile. 

"Yugi, you couldn't go to work! You still can't. I don't know about your other bosses, but Kaiba is considering this sick leave. You're still getting paid."

Yugi's eyes softened slightly, his brow becoming smooth again. "I don't feel right getting money when I'm not _doing _anything," Yugi muttered. 

"Well, if you get some rest, then you can go work again. Now sleep," Jonouchi insisted. Yugi nodded once and then closed his eyes. Nearly immediately he was asleep again. 

Jonouchi sighed, then decided that he should pay Yugi's grandpa a visit. Maybe got some information. 

He got up, and walked out of the room, just before Yugi's eyebrows knitted together, and he began tossing his head in his sleep, almost as though he were plagued by a nightmare. 

  
  
  


_The footsteps were deafening as they echoed throughout the halls. _

Clank. Drag. 

_He tried to ignore the hungry eyes that peered out from behind the bars. Besides the eyes, all the other features of the men - the creatures - were hidden in the shadows of the horribly cold and desolate building. _

_ "Just this way," the monotone voice of the officer who was walking in front of him called. It was the officer's footsteps that were the reason - or part of the reason - of his discomfort. _

_ It seemed thundering, the only other sounds besides it were the slight, scattered coughs of the creatures behind the bars._

_ He eyed the dying or already lifeless eyes behind the bars, while they watched him suspiciously, glared painted across every one of them. _

_ He shivered when they entered another room, a separate room. It seemed so much darker, so much colder. The air hung oppressively around them, beating down on his shoulders, and he knew automatically that he didn't want to be there. He _hated _it there. It smelled so strongly, he retched. _

_ "Whose there?" a cold, rasping voice called from the shadows, and his eyes widened, trying to penetrate the curtain of blackness before him. _

_ A face, cheeks sunken in, dead blue eyes, yellowing teeth, and greasy black hair. _

_ "Who are you?" the face asked, the shadows now revealing a well-built body, as though the man it belonged to had nothing better to do then to lift weights. _

_ Who knew, maybe he didn't. _

_ "I - I'm Yugi," he said, suddenly finding the gray, cement floor awfully interesting._

_ "Yugi?" the man mused, sounding as if he were trying to recall something. _

_ "I'm your son," Yugi stammered, blushing and looking at the ground. _

_ "Oh!" his father exclaimed, then embraced him tightly. Yugi could practically hear his back crack. "Yugi!"_

_ Yugi hesitantly embraced the man also. The man looked at the guard_.

_"You can go now," he hissed at him. _

_ The guard nodded, and left, closing the door tightly behind him. _

_ Yugi shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at his father._

_ "Calm down," his father laughed. "They can see everything I do," he waved his hand towards what looked like a mirror on the far wall. "It's one of those two-sided... or one-sided or whatever mirrors."_

_ Yugi nodded._

_ "So, you never visit me. What possessed you to come today?" his father grinned. _

_ Yugi looked into his father's chest, feeling uncomfortable looking into his dead eyes. "I just thought, that I'd come and meet you. I haven't seen you since I was about, 3, am I right?"_

_ Yugi's father nodded. "Yeah, I remember. You were an adorable little kid. How old are you now? 10? 12?" _

_ Yugi sighed. "I'm 15 dad..."_

_ "Really?" his father looked amazed. "Wow, I didn't know I had been here that long already."_

_ Yugi bit his lip. "Why _are _you here, anyway?" he had been wanting to ask that since he had found out a month ago, but, now that he was, it seemed so strange. _

_ "That's not important," his father sighed, then a look crossed his face that seemed to scream that he had come up with a brilliant plan. "How about you bail me outta here, sport?" _

_ Yugi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, I mean... you were put in prison for a reason, right? So..." he trailed off. _

_ "Yugi, I've changed," his father crooned. "I promise you that. I know what I did was wrong, and I'll promise I'll never do it again. But, please, you've got to get me out of here. It's driving me insane!" _

_ Yugi sighed. "How much is the bail?" he asked reluctantly. _

_ A grin crossed his fathers face, and his eyes flicked to life for a moment. "It's a little steep," he paused for a moment, "one million dollars."_

_ Yugi's eyes widened. "ONE MILLION?!" he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"_

_ "What I did isn't important. It's all in the past," his father insisted. _

'Yugi, don't do it. I don't trust this guy,' _Yami spoke through the mind link. _

'Yami, he's my father. Please let me do this?' _Yugi pleaded. _

'Yugi...' 

'If it was _your _father, what would you do?' _Yugi asked. Yami sighed. _

'Only if you promise to quit if it gets to be too much for you...'

'I promise.'

_"Okay..." Yugi sighed. _

_ His fathers flicked to life. "Great! That's my boy!" his father exclaimed, then embraced his son again. _

_ The darkness whirled around them, seeping into his lungs, suffocating him. His fathers embrace didn't become looser. In fact, it tightened, constricting. _

_ It, with the combined effects of the darkness made his start to see black and white spots in front of his eyes. He couldn't breath. _

_ And then his father morphed, becoming slender and wearing darker clothing. Yugi immediately recognized him as himself. Not Yami, but himself. _

_ He pulled away from himself. Looked into his bloodshot, violet eyes. _

_ "Who are you?" Yugi stuttered. _

_ The other Yugi smirked. "I'm you, don't you recognize me?" _

_ "I - what?" Yugi stammered, unsure how to word his question. _

_ "Who would've thought that your worst enemy was yourself? That you were going to kill you? I bet you not even mou hitori no _boku _saw that one coming," the other Yugi sneered, putting extra emphasis on the word 'boku.' _

_ The other Yugi drew a blade, and advanced upon Yugi. Right before the blade come down on Yugi, however, it fell from the other Yugi's hand, clattering to the once cement, now pure shadow floor._

_ Yugi opened his eyes, he hadn't even noticed that he had them pressed tightly closed. In front of him stood Yami, looking proud and arrogant, yet extremely pissed off, his hand outstretched. _

_ "Aibou! Are you okay?!" He demanded, running up to his lighter self. _

_ "I'm – fine..." Yugi insisted, before collapsing. _

_ "Aibou!" Yami exclaimed, then caught his other, lowering the both of them to the ground. He embraced the now unconscious Yugi tightly, yet gently._

_ "I'm sorry aibou!" Yami sobbed, fighting back the tears that threatened to leak. "I'm sorry that I didn't do my job good enough. I should've stopped you before any of this," he cried, burrowing his face and his newly fallen tears into Yugi's soft hair. "I should've stopped this. I could've stopped this," he whimpered. _

_ Yugi blinked, easing his eyes open. "No, Yami. You couldn't have. I was too stubborn. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise," Yugi said, his voice weak and quiet. He burrowed his face into the crook of Yami's shoulder, crying now himself, before falling unconscious once again. _

  


~~To be Concluded in the next chapter~~

  


Kaira-chan: There ^_^ another chapter done!! I'm nearly done the entire fic!! Go me!

  


Yami Kaira: Blah. Pathetic little fic. What the hell was with that sappy little part at the end?

  


Yami: You never warned this was going to be a shonen-ai fic. 

  


Kaira-chan: But its not ^_^ That's the beauty of it! That's the actual relationship that Yami and Yugi have, so XP NYAH!!

  


Pharaoh Yami: You're scaring me now.... please review people...

  


~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

  


deranged black kitten of doom:

well, now you've seen ^_^;;

  


Akkiko:

no worries ^_^ I always continue =P ^__^ I'm glad to know you like the story that much, but you don't have to beg O_o;;

  


Dagger5:

yay ^_^ Yugi-puppy-eyes... wait... O_O NO!!! NOT THE PUPPY EYES!!! Yay ^_^ fav story and author list ^__^ Thankies *Glomps* and thanks for saying this is a great fic ^_^;;

  


I luv Kai:

I torment him because I'm evil ^_^ Yugi ignores Yami 'cause he's being stubborn (And slightly OOC). 

  


TitanicBabe:

Hope I updated soon enough. 

  


Red Roses2-chan:

lol, no, I won't kill him. But how it ends depends on the mood I'm in when I write it. If I'm in a good mood (which hasn't been often lately), it'll be a happy ending, if not, it will be an angsty ending, not where Yugi dies but... *Shrugs* I'm really really _really _sorry for making you feel bad though .

  


TheElfChaser:

Lol ^-^, yeah... he probably should but *Shrugs*

  


Mittens no Hikari:

No O_O Yugi puppy eyes twice in two different reviews for the same chapter . You readers are out to get me! 

  


Wolf Keeper 989:

now you know ^_^

  


Yami-Yugi3:

More!! ^____^

  


YumeTakato:

Lol, I'm sorry for the short chapter u.u 

  


Violet Wolf: 

Of course you do ^___^ You helped me decide =P

  


Misura:

O_O Yugi Kaiba?? .... Seto Mutou?? O_O Oh Ra!!! Wow... Seto _doesn't _yell at people... odd... Yeah, perhaps... *Blinks* ^-^;; or you know, a dream...

  


MysticDreamer673:

I know... poor poor Yami *Glompage*

  


DarkChao1663:

lol ^-^ nope, Yami's not mad ^_^

Jill:

Yes, that he does/is. 

  


Opal Shadow:

The answer... in the chapter above ^__^ wow... you've heard of Childhood of the Pharaoh O_O That's so... yay!! ^__^ lol. 

  


Shadu:

Lol, you see, it's not hard. I just... stop typing ^_^ lol. O_O;; please don't kill me though...


	4. Chappy 4

Kaira-chan: and here is..the final chapter ^_^ 

Yami Kaira: *Snickers*

Kaira-chan: What's so funny?

Yami Kaira: oh... nothing ^_^

Kaira-chan: What?? .

Yami Kaira: I know the reason why it took you a month to update...

Kaira-chan: So do all my other muses...

Yami Kaira: Yeah, but I'm going to tell...

Pharaoh Yami: O_o;; it's not that much of a secret...

Yami Kaira: Yes, but it will tell the readers whether it's a happy ending or not...

Kaira-chan: O_O Then you'll say it _after _that chapter...

Yami Kaira: The reason it took her so long to update was~~

Kaira: *elbows Yami*

Yami: OW!!!!! *Rubs side* Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yugi woke up, panting heavily, sweat dripping off of his brow. He looked around, only to discover that Jonouchi was no longer there. He clutched his pillow tightly, trying to block out the memories of the dream. 

He wasn't _really _going to kill himself... was he?

_'Aibou_,' Yami's voice said soothingly, if not hesitantly through the mind link. 

_'... Mou hitori no boku?' _Yugi whimpered back. 

Yami because visible, sitting beside Yugi, though he was still transparent. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing a wispy hand on his other's cheek. 

"I - I don't know mou hitori no boku. It's... I – do you think the dream was right?" Yugi asked, his eyes watery. 

Yami pursed his lips together, then leaned back on the hospital bed. "Lay down, aibou," Yami commanded, and Yugi obeyed, lying down beside his other, and looking at him. "If you keep up this behavior, I'm sorry to say, but you probably will wear your self down so much that you just might end up killing yourself," Yami confirmed. 

Yugi squeezed his eyes closed. "I don't want to do that. I don't want anyone else to worry about me."

Yami nodded. "Then, when you get better, you know what you have to do?" 

Yugi nodded also, then let out a shuddering breath. With that, Yami disappeared. 

  
  
  
  


Jonouchi pushed open the door to the game-shop, paying no heed to the closed sign that hung in the doorway, and ignoring the ever so familiar ring of the bell that signaled the door opening. . 

"We're closed," Yugi's grandfather's voice rang out from one of the back rooms. 

"I know," Jonouchi answered, allowing the door to closed behind him, and walking to the room in which Yugi's Grandfather was.

Yugi's grandfather looked up at him. "Jonouchi," he acknowledged. 

"Do you know about Yugi?" Jonouchi asked. Grandpa's eyes focused on the ground. 

"I know. They just called me. I was just going to go to the hospital. Would you like to come?" He offered. 

Jonouchi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. They're not letting visitor's in right now."

Grandpa raised his eyes once again, to meet Jonouchi's. "Why are you here?"

Jonouchi bit his lip. How to approach this? He could do it the really cool movie way if he wanted, but... this didn't seem like the time. 

"I – I wanna know if you know why Yugi's doing this to himself," Jonouchi sighed, and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes. 

Grandpa sighed. "I don't know for sure..." He started. "Why don't we go sit down somewhere?"

Jonouchi nodded, and followed Grandpa as he walked out of the room. Jonouchi sat on the couch, as Grandpa poured him a cup of tea which he had been making from earlier. 

"Thanks," Jonouchi smiled, then cradled the cup in his hands. 

Grandpa sat down. "Like I said before, I don't know for sure what's driving Yugi to do this, but I may have a rough idea," Grandpa said grimily. "A few months ago, Yugi went to go visit his father. I didn't really want him too, but you know, it's his father."

Jonouchi blinked. Why wouldn't Grandpa want Yugi to go visit his father? He stayed silent however, as Grandpa continued. 

"So, when Yugi came back, he grabbed the phone, and called Kaiba, asking for work. So, I'm assuming that his father might have had something to do with his choice."

Jonouchi blinked slowly once again. "What would his father have to do with his decision?" He questioned. 

"You see," Grandpa explained, "his father's in prison."

Jonouchi nearly dropped his glass of tea. He managed to not let it out of his grasp, but still succeeded in spilling most of it all over himself and the carpet. 

"_Why_ is his father in prison?" Jonouchi demanded. 

Grandpa sighed, and looked at the ground. "I don't know the details," he answered, "and even if I did, I don't think Yugi would want me to tell you why. Though, I don't think Yugi himself knows why."

Jonouchi pursed his lips. "Listen, I want to know at least something about this. Yugi's worked himself to the point of collapsing. That can't be just any bail money. If I know what his father did, even if I don't get all the details, maybe I can talk Yugi into not working so hard, or maybe even stop him all together." 

Grandpa sighed, and nodded. 

  
  
  


Yugi's wide eyes were long since closed. He rolled onto his side, away from the window that insisted that it shone the sunlight into the hospital room. He was no longer plagued with the nightmares, Yami standing protectively just outside of his soul room, fighting off all the horrors that attempted to enter. 

Yugi slept soundlessly for the first time in what felt like forever. He was content to know that his other was watching over him once again. Not that Yami had ever stopped, but to Yugi, it felt like he had. 

He knew that what he was going to do as soon as he could get out of this horrid smelling building was going to be hard. But he also knew that having his other, his more confident and stronger (at least in his eyes) other there was going to take a lot of the threat away. 

  
  
  


Jonouchi left the game-shop, and sighed heavily. He had heard of the death of Ryoko Suzuki. It was when he was younger, too young to remember, but it had been all over the news, and his mother had often talked about what a great woman she was. 

Then, three years later, the culprit had been prosecuted. A Shinji Hayama had been found guilty of her murder. They had found the plans – many plans – of her murder in his attic. It seemed he had thought out ever aspect of the murder, every different way that he could kill the beautiful scientist. 

Why he had killed her was a mystery to everyone, though quite a few people had their idea's. One was that the man had been jealous of her smarts, another was that he – another scientist – had been her partner in the project that she had been working on, and she didn't share any of the glory. The most popular belief was that he had simply snapped, had gone insane, and killed her for the sheer thrill of not getting caught. 

It quickly blew over though, and Jonouchi had forgotten all about it.

Who would've thought that Yugi – innocent, quiet Yugi, was the son of Hayama? 

Poor Yugi. He probably had no idea what his father had done. Jonouchi promised himself that the next day, he would go tell Yugi everything he had just learned right after school. 

  
  
  


"Thank you, sir," Yugi said, bowing. The doctor smiled. 

"See, all you needed was just a good night's sleep," he smiled. 

Yugi nodded, then, with his grandfather, left the hospital. 

He looked up at the sky. It wasn't yet noon. He sighed sleepily, still a little tired, and sank down lazily into the a bench by the subway. He smiled up at his grandpa. 

"Can you go home without me?" He asked. 

His grandpa looked at him skeptic. "Why? Aren't you coming home right now?"

Yugi shook his head tiredly. "I need to go visit someone before I can go home," he sighed. "I won't be able to sleep that well until I visit him."

"How are you going to go visit?" Grandpa demanded. 

"I need to go see Father," Yugi said. He was forced to focus on the ground, unable to meet his Grandfathers disapproving gaze. 

"Yugi, I won't allow you to –" Grandpa's mouth shut when Yugi looked up at him, his wide violet eyes pleading. 

"Please Grandpa, I need to do this," he pleaded. Grandpa eyed him sternly, until the subway pulled up at their side. 

The train ride to the game-shop was a deafening silent one. Yugi couldn't bring himself to look at his grandpa, who was studying him the whole ride. 

Yugi moved to stand up, as the train came to a stop. His grandfather didn't look at him as he said two words, stepping off of the subway. "Good luck."

  
  
  
  


Yugi watched the buildings and tree's fly by as the train sped along. The sun told him that it was midday. Besides that, he really had no idea what to do. Yami wasn't answering his questions, or replying to his attempts at small talk. 

He stood up as the train got to his stop, and he got off, trying not to notice how, once again, he was the only one who got off at the stop. He had a bit of a walk in front of him, and he was beginning to wonder if he really should've come when he was still quite tired. He knew, however, that he should probably get this over with as soon as possible. So, crossing his arms in front of him and bowing his head, he began to walk towards the jail. 

After what seemed like an eternity, just when he felt that he was going to collapse again for the sheer fact of how tired he was, he got to the prison. 

He gave the prison guard his name and purpose, and was soon escorted into the facility. He walked down the corridor once again, trying to ignore the eyes on him, and how his and the guards footsteps echoed. 

He shivered slightly when he came to the door he had only seen once in his life, but had hoped to never see again.

"Can... I see him myself? Please?" Yugi asked quietly, focusing on the ground. If his yami had to take over to protect him, he didn't want to seem mental. 

The guard nodded, and opened the door, closing it behind Yugi. Yugi jumped when the heavy door seemed to slam, then looked around, seeing his father sitting at a table not to far away. 

"He - Hello dad," Yugi said, looking at the ground when his fathers eyes fell upon him. 

"Hey Yugi. What's taken you so long. It's been nearly three months since I last seen you, shouldn't you have the money by now?"

Yugi shook his head. "Dad... I have something to tell you."

  
  
  
  


Jonouchi blinked at the receptionist. "What do you mean he was released this morning?" He demanded. "I have something important to tell him."

The receptionist tapped his pencil impatiently on the edge of her desk. "I told you, sir, that he was released this morning. His grandfather came to pick him up."

Jonouchi walked away from the desk, running his hand through his hair, only to turn around and walk back to her. "Thanks lady." He said, before leaving the hospital and heading towards the Kame Game Shop. 

  
  
  
  


Jonouchi blinked at Yugi's Grandpa. "What do you mean he went to the jail place?" He demanded. "Does he even know why his father is in there?"

Grandpa shook his head. 

Jonouchi cursed and quickly left the shop, catching the next subway. 

  
  
  
  
  


"What do you mean?" Shinji demanded. 

"Exactly what I said. I can't raise any more money for you. It's bad for my heath, and all my friends have been telling me that," Yugi said, so quiet that his voice was barely audible. 

"Your friends? Your _friends_?! Your bloody _friends _are more important then your father?" He hissed, standing up threateningly and walking towards Yugi. 

Yugi's eyes widened as he took a step backwards. He hated being so trusting. He had actually believed that his father had changed. How could he have believed that. 

He felt himself being shoved into his Soul Room as his father took another step towards him. 

"I suggest you stop," Yami commanded, and his father immediately noticed how full of confidence his sons voice was. 

"What are you going to do, boy?" Shinji sneered. 

Yami smirked. "I'm going to warn you one last time, that's what I'm going to do. If you do not choose to heed my warning, however, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Mr. Hayama's step seemed to falter, but he just grinned. "You squirt," Yami's eyes immediately narrowed at the word, "what do you think you're going to do? I've spent the past twelve years here, lifting weights. What's a weakling like you going to do?"

Yami's eyes narrowed yet still. He couldn't attack this guy without playing a game. He never had. But - this man, more than any other, made him angry. It made him so angry, that he could barley think straight. He didn't know _why _exactly this man made him so angry, just that the blind rage was threatening to bubble up to the surface. 

"I'll play a game." He managed to keep his temper. He had managed to propose giving the man even a small chance. 

Yet, Yugi's father didn't like the proposition. He didn't feel like giving himself that small chance at living. "_You_ want to play a game with _me_," Shinji laughed. "You've been spending too much time with your grandfather, boy. I always knew the man was crazy."

And then, the man rushed him, swung his fist at Yami's face. Yami ducked, feeling the knuckles clip at his hair. 

He rushed to the far end of the cell. What was it that Shinji had told Yugi earlier? That the walls were double-sided mirrors, and they were being watched? He didn't want to get Yugi in trouble. Mortal's now-a-days didn't believe in magick. He had to be far enough away to make it known that he hadn't touched the man. 

He flung out his hand, and watched in glee as the larger, bulkier man crumpled upon himself. 

He didn't kill him. Of course not. They would think the man was mental, he had obviously done something wrong by being sent here and having such a high bail price. They would assume that the final thread had been torn. He smirked, hearing the mans insane babbling beginning already. 

The door flung open, and a couple of guards ran in. The stopped, and looked around. Yami leaned against the wall and slid down it, sighing heavily. 

"Are you okay?" One of the guards asked cautiously. 

Yami nodded, swallowing deeply. "I - I'm fine," he stammered, then looked at his father. "Is - is he okay?"

One of the guards walked up to Yugi's father, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shinji looked up at him, smiling gleefully, his insane mumbling impossible to make out. "He's... he must've snapped," the guard said slowly. 

Yami blinked. "Is he - is he going to be okay?" He whimpered, making his voice shake, knowing full well that he _wouldn't _be okay. "He's my father. He'll be okay, right?"

The guard shook his head and shrugged. "No idea, but we're going to have to put him in an asylum. Why don't you go home?"

Yami nodded, and stood up on shaky legs, walking out of the cell, and walking with one of the guards, his escort, out of the building. 

He found himself walking alone outside, and allowed Yugi to take control once again. Yugi blinked, asking Yami what had happened to his father, but Yami refused to answer. He was being ignored once again. 

He jumped when he say something – someone running towards him, and smiled when he saw Jonouchi. 

"Jonouchi, what are you doing here?" He asked, when Jonouchi had come to his side. 

"I came here to find you," Jonouchi panted, then turned around to walk Yugi back to the subway stop. "What were you doing here? I mean, I know your dad's here, and you've been raising money for him but–"

Yugi blinked slowly. "How did you know, Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi grinned sheepishly. "I... I was worried about you, so I asked your grandpa," he explained. "But answer my question."

"I came to tell my father that I couldn't do it anymore," Yugi sighed tiredly. He had forgotten how tired he was until now. 

Jonouchi bit his lip. There was no real point in telling Yugi about his father if Yugi wasn't going to be practically killing himself for his sake, was there?

He gave a start when Yugi stumbled, and caught him. "You really need to sleep more," Jonouchi laughed, and Yugi chuckled a little beside him. "Do you want a ride?" 

Yugi looked at him questioningly. 

"If you climb on my back, I can give you a ride to the bus stop, then to your house. You can sleep then as well."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't need to," he said, only to stumble again. 

"Yugi, quit being so stubborn and get on," Jonouchi demanded, getting on his knee's, his back facing Yugi. 

Yugi muttered something incoherently, but complied. Jonouchi stood up, and walked to the bus stop. 

  
  
  


Yugi curled up in his covers, pulling them closer, before clutching the end of his pillow to his chest. 

And this time, he wasn't plagued by nightmares. It wasn't Yami's doing either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Finally!! I'm done **Grins**

Yami Kaira: Can I tell them now?

Kaira-chan: Go ahead. 

Yami Kaira: Well, firstly she didn't update, because she couldn't get in a good mood, and she wanted it to end relatively happy. Then she just couldn't write anything -.-;

Kaira-chan: S'true *Nods*

Yami: Thank Ra it's done though. One less story to worry about. 

Kaira-chan: *Nods*

Pharaoh Yami: And please review. 

Kaira-chan: And stay tuned for my _Review replies, inspirations, dedications and thanks_ chapter, to see if you were specially thanked, and if you get anything ^-^

  


BTW: I don't know what could get a bail of that high, but after asking around quite a bit, I decided that 'the first degree murder of someone important' probably was the best...

~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~

titanic babe:

Wow O_o;; Someone actually _liked _a cliffhanger. I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long. 

  


Dagger5:

Lol ^_^ Yeah, 25 fics. Yes, I do eat and sleep... but I also have a fic or two that I haven't updated in the longest time ever -.-; I hope I updated soon enough (A.K.A I hope that my month of unupdatingness didn't kill you/have you hating me)

  
  


I luv Kai:

That's what he did XD

  
  


takuya:

Thank you? You mean in my bio? I'm sorry u.u I'm trying to only thank people who really helped me (such as beta reading or constructive critisim) because quite a few people review a lot of my stories. 

  


Red Roses2-chan:

Lol ^_^ There, barely any Yugi hurtin' at all. I hope that pleases you ^_^

  
  


Jill:

That's what he did.

  


Starfire20042002:

Sorry it wasn't that soon u.u

  
  


Nightlight5:

Not really that soon, but thank you. 

  
  


Crimson-Eyed-Angel99:

lol, I take it you don't like it? Lol ^_^;; of course he's going to regret it ^_^;;;

  


rox:

That's what he did. I'm sorry I didn't update that soon. 

  
  


MysticDreamer673:

Sorry for confuzzlingness u.u

  
  


Kataya Motou:

Lol ^_^;; yeah... sorry for unupdatingism. 

  
  


Misura:

So do I, come to think of it. Yes, he should listen to Yami. Yami is always right o.o... Hmm... his mother. Well, I tried to keep it close to canon *Shrugs* ... plus she shows up in the show, so I'd probably end up screwing over her character *Shrugs again*. 

  
  


Mittens no Hikari:

Lol ^_^;; that seems to be the question on everyone's minds. ^-^ And there it is, being answered. 

  
  


Yami Yugi3:

Here's more

  
  


Opal Shadow:

Lol, of course you're not always evil ^_^;; But yeah, I agree with you. 

  


Aurora DeNeil:

There ^_^ all finished. 

  


Aniu Hanyou:

Yesh... poor Yugi. O_O;; **Eyes Demon warily** I hope I updated soon enough. 

  
  
  


YumeTakato:

Hope I updated soon enough. 

  
  


DarkChaos1663:

Here's more ^-^ Hope a month is soon in your eyes. 

  


A Watcher:

If you sat there for a month, then there will be ^___^ lol

  
  


WolfKeeper989:

Yay ^_^

  


Shadu:

Lol, not hard ^_^ I just stopped typing and uploaded it. 

  
  


Mimiheart:

... Yeah... it means Kaiba called. I'll fix that A.S.A.P... -.-; It was going to be Jonouchi, but I decided Kaiba was better fit for the job. And I was hoping no one would notice T^T


	5. Review Replies, Thanks, Insparations and...

REVIEW REPLIES:

YumeTakato: Yesh, sorry u.u t'is over. But hey, look on the bright side. You get a pretty prize (See thanks section)

Akala:**Blushes** thank you.

Mimiheart: yay ^_^ someone cares. Lol. Hmm... I'm hoping it's because it was good, but more likely it was because you were hungry ^_^;;

Red Roses2-chan: Lol ^_^ Alrighty than, I'll watch the episodes... maybe **hasn't gotten around to watching much of the dub lately**

WolfKeeper989: Yay ^^ Good ending. Damn . I got my account frozen once, but I know damn well why (I posted up a rant to a flamer as it's own separate story **Nervous chuckle** You might not have done anything wrong though. I have the strangest feeling ff.net doesn't read over the stories they take down after someone reports them...

Opal Shadow: ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. Lol, yeah ^_^;; I don't really care what kind of ending it is, as long as it's good ^_^ 

Shibby-One: I'm glad you liked it ^_^;;

Dagger5: Lol ^_^;; Sorry for making you sad, but look on the bright side, you get a prize (See thanks section)

I luv Kai: ^-^ I'm glad

Mittens no Hikari: lol XD I tend to love it when Yami drives people insane but **Shrugs** to all his or her own I suppose ^_^

DarkChao1663: *Blinks and tilts head** didn't you like it?? O~O... *Shrugs* ah well ^_^;;

Jill: What happens next is up to your imagination. Sorry I couldn't write more, but I did say at the beginning of the fic that it would be a 4-shot. I hope I can make up to you with your prize ((see thanks section)). 

Misura: Yes ^_^ Yugi did make the right decision ^_^ **Grins** Yay ^_^ Yami's in a favorable light. 

Takuya: I'm glad you like it. I kinda completely forgot what my neopets account and password is (not being there in over a few years will do that) so I'm not sure if it's possible for me to friend you... *Shrugs*

Sylvia Viridian: Yami's my favorite too *Grins stupidly*. Yeah, I've wondered that myself. I think it might be something that will go unanswered. ((Though, if I were Yugi's friends, and he said "There's another being living inside me," I'd freak out and call an institute...))  


INSPIRATIONS:

I was inspired for this fic by two things:

1. How Jeshi-chan (And a few other of my friends) say how I overwork myself (which I do not thank-you-very-much.)

2. How Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife) is _really _the one who overworks herself. 

DEDICATIONS:

I'd like to dedicate this to Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife) because... she inspired it XP. Even though she didn't read the fic because she doesn't like angstly Yu-Gi-Oh fics, I'd like to dedicate it to her ^^

THANKS:

A special thanks go out to:

Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife)

Ishtar-chan (Violet Wolf)

and Kura-chan (Sad Eyed Tenshi)

They were the ones who helped me choose between having Yugi raising money to bail his dad out, and having Yugi raising money to pay for the medical bill for his sick Grandpa. Thank's guys **Glompage**

  


Another special thanks go out to:

Dagger5

Red Roses2

Mittens no Hikari

WolfKeeper989

I luv Kai

DarkChao1663

Jill

YumeTakato

Shibby-One 

Misura

The reason they get the fics, I'll name reasonless, because then everyone would be doing it. Though, there is a reason, so don't just think that I chose them at random ('cause, if I did, Takuya would definatly get one). As a show of my thanks, I will write you each a fic dedicated to you. Please send the following info on the fic you want:

Main Character(s)

Pairing(s) ((if any))

Genre ((optional))

A phrase or brief outline of what it's about. (Outline only has to be like, one sentence such as 'Yugi over works himself to bail his dad out of jail')

Length ((Only if you want it to be 100-word-drabble, one-shot, two-shot or three-shot. No longer requests please. And you don't have to put this if you don't want)). 

And I believe that's all. 

The fics will be written in the order I receive the requests in (E-mail me or review this chapter to tell me the info)

  


A general thanks goes out to:

Shibby-one

Aurora DeNeil

MysticDreamer673

Misura

Goth Child of Zyon

Yami-Yugi3

deranged black kitten of doom

YumeTakato

Kittani

Jill

DarkChao1663

sugarpony

I luv Kai

WolfKeeper989

ACME-Rian

Mittens no Hikari

Red Roses2

takuya

Dagger5

Shadu

Violet Wolf

Opal Shadow

TheElfChaser

Titanicbabe

Akkiko

Mimiheart

A Watcher

Aika Hanyou

Katya Motou

rox

Crimson-Eyed-Angel99

Nightlight5

starfire20042002

Akala

Sylvia Viridian

For taking time out of your precious day/s to review me ^_^


End file.
